Peter Lewis
Peter Lewis, also known as "Mr. Scratch", is a reccuring serial killer by proxy, hacker, stalker and major antagonist in Criminal Minds. He is the main antagonist of the season 10 episode "''Mr. Scratch" ''and the season 11 episode "''The Storm". ''He later serves as the primary antagonist of Season 12 until his death in Season 13. He is portyed by Bodhi Elfman. History Peter was born in Jacksonville, Florida January 28, 1980. He was very intelligent and a genius in math. Peter's Parents ran a home that took in kids waiting to find a foster family. During the 80's and the early 90's some kids claimed that Peter's father had dressed them up as the devil. Soon after this the police imprisoned Peter's father for child endangerment. He was killed in prison while Peter was only 13. Peter went on to attend Harvard taking the highest classes of math. After this he was hired by the NSA. In 1992 a Doctor that caused Peter's father to go to jail was discredited and had to go into witness protection because she was getting death threats. After this Peter realized that the home and his father's death was for nothing he began to seek revenge on the doctor and the kids that accused his father. After making 3 of the people that accused his father kill their loved ones, the BAU were brought on to the investigation. Peter targeted another person and tried to force him to kill his son but his parental instinct broke his hypnotic state and then killed himself. After this Peter hacks into the witness protection database to find the doctor, causing a blackout. After the Bau find out he works for the NSA, Hotchner spoke to a NSA employee Hotchner found out Peter's identity and next victim. When Hotchner gets to the doctor's house Peter forces her to kill herself right in front of Hotchner then Peter drugs him. Hotchner realizes that Peter testified against his father. Peter then tries to get in Hotchner's head, He makes him hallucinate his fellow BAU members and tries to get him to shoot at the real members. Hotchner then shoots at Peter causing him to run and hide in the attic. When found he surrenders and is satisfied that he got in Hotchner's head. Later Hotchner is arrested for conspiracy. Peter testifies against Hotchner through a recording, here he states that when he drugged him that Hotchner was laughing at his team members getting killed when hallucinating and that Peter was scared of him. After the cased is closed it is revealed that Peter was actually plotting a mass prison escape which released 13 serial killers including himself. With Peter now on the run he targets people with DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Peter kidnapped a man by the name of Daniel Cullen A.K.A the "Crimson King" who was one of the escaped serial killers. He then goes to Arizona and found a patient named Brian Phillips. He brainwashed Brian into believing he is the "Crimson King" and makes him carve "BAU" into his stomach. He then makes him commit many crimes and steals a page of DID patients around the country. Peter then invites him into a house and tells him he has to go then shows Brian the real "Crimson King". Peter is then seen later finding his next victim. After Arizona Peter bagan stalking Hotchner's son Jack making Hotchner and Jack go into witness protection and Hotcher having to leave the BAU. Later Peter kidnapped a DID patient and Gabriel Lewis the brother of BAU member Tara Lewis. Peter makes the DID patient believe that he is Gabriel while he keeps the real Gabriel in a warehouse. While investigating the BAU find a tape of Gabriel yelling "Luke". Peter is then seen wearing a gas mask saying "Luke can't help you now". When the BAU arrive at the booby trapped warehouse Peter is long gone. Peter is then the main suspect in framing Spencer Reid for murder. He is spotted in Honduras. Peter is mentioned many times during this case. Peter then returns by texting Morgan posing as Garcia using her cloned phone number. Morgan was suspicious of this and informs the BAU. Garcia then traces the text and the team head to the location. When they are heading there Peter disables thier SUVs with spikes and then he or a proxy ram into them with a semi-truck. After the crash everyone except Stephen Walker lives. Peter drugged Emily before kidnapping her and trying to get her to tell him where Hotchner is. After being tortured by hallucinations she breaks free and the team arrives. Spencer and Peter have a gunfight before Luke gives chase. After another gunfight a platform Peter was standing on broke, causing him to fall. Hanging from the ledge he asks for help but Peter loses his grip causing him to fall to his death. Peter is the mentioned many times and appears in flashbacks for the rest of the series. MO Peter brainwashes people to kill instead of actually killing them himself. He does this by drugging them with a mixture of poweful dissociative agents. He targeted the people that caused his father's imprisonment but after this he usually targeted people with DID. When his victims are drugged they see a "Monster" called "Mr. Scratch". Personality Peter is very unstable and is very manupulative. He does not act from compulsion either. He is a very cunning and dangerous individual who uses his skills to brainwash DID patients to do his dirty work. Trivia *Peter is the first killer to appear in more than two seasons. *Peter is also the second killer to kill a main character. *Along with The Reaper he is one of Hotchner's nemesis *He is one of the most personal enemies of the BAU Category:Mature Category:Serial Killers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Crackers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Criminal Minds Villains